I Dream of Jenji (A Naruhina Story)
by Lost Galaxy Productions
Summary: From the minds that brought you the Naruhina tales, comes a new story of love, friendship, family and magic. Meet Jenji, a wacky and lovable Jinn waiting to be free of his eternal imprisonment. what happens when his lamp falls into the hands of Hinata Hyuga? and will her one wish come true? find out in I Dream of Jenji (A Naruhina Story)


It was a bright sunny spring day in the village of Konoha. The weather was perfect to be outside. It was a little hot, but the pleasant breeze made up for it.

The village was a hive of activity, especially the market place. Here we meet Hinata Hyuga, who is searching for something to decorate her room with. She had been through countless shops and merchants, but nothing really caught her eye. She wanted something unique that reminded her of Naruto. But so far everything seemed so ordinary to her. She was about to give up and go home when she suddenly spied a merchant at the end of the street.

She approached his stand and looked at the sign. It read "rare and exotic finds". this could be what she was searching for. She looked through the items that were out on display when she spied an old antique oil lamp.

She had heard stories of lamps like this. They said that lamps like this could grant wishes, if this was true then maybe this could help her win Naruto's heart.

She asked the merchant more about it. "oh yes, I found that out in the desert just buried in the sand outside of Suna. It was kinda odd to find it just sitting there but I took it and cleaned it up. I don't think it's worth all that much." The Merchant said with a pleasant smile.

"Um… How much do you want for it?" Hinata asked looking slightly nervous.

The merchant thought about it for a moment. "hmm, how about 10 Ryo?" Hinata thought for a moment then decided to buy it. Even if the stories were just stories it was still a nice-looking item. The merchant wrapped it up for her and she paid for it.

"thank you and have a nice day" The merchant said with a smile. "thank you and have a nice day too" Hinata said as she returned the smile.

She then left and returned home. Later that evening after dinner she sat in her room looking at the lamp that she had bought from the merchant. She then saw a smudge on the side, it looked like there were word written under it, but she couldn't read it. She used her Byakugan and saw what the words "Rub Me" inscribed on the side.

Hinata wasn't sure if she should but then she remembered that in order to get the wishes from the lamp one had to rub it first. So, she decided to try it and see if it would work, half way expecting it not to work but still hoping it would. She rubbed it back and forth 10 times when suddenly the lamp lit up in a strange golden glow. It started to shake and a rattle while blowing out purple smoke and the then a shout.

"AHHHH!, man does it feel good to finally be out of there. Seriously 10,000 years in there is way too long for my liking. Anyway Hello, so you must be my new master, or mistress in this case."

Hinata looked absolutely astonished that the stories her mother told her as a child were true. Her floating before her was a real live Genie (picture the genie from Disney's Aladdin but purple instead of blue).

"umm, excuse me but are you a genie?" Hinata asked not quite certain if this was a dream or not.

"No, I'm a Jinn. Jinn are male and live in lamps and can only grant 1 wish Genie's live in bottles and are female and can grant 3 wishes. But everyone gets that wrong so don't feel bad. Anyway, I am the Great Jinn Jenji I will grant you 1 wish, no substitutions exchanges or refunds, and forget about wishing for more wishes. You just get the one. Also, there are some limits on the wish so as long as it's not having to kill anyone, bringing anyone back from the dead, or messing with true love then you are golden."

At this statement Hinata looked down. If she couldn't wish for Naruto's love, then she really didn't need the wish. Jenji looked slightly confused normally he was used to seeing a happy look on people's faces when he told them they would get to wish for anything they could want. But his new mistress looked depressed at this news.

"hey, what gives normally people are happy when I tell them that they get a wish, but you look like you just lost everything." Hinata looked at the Purple Jinn with sad eyes.

"it's just that there's only one thing that I want but you can't help me get it, so I guess I don't really need a wish." Hinata sighed sadly and Jenji was really surprised that his new mistress didn't really need or want a wish.

He then floated down and sat on her bed and rested his head on one hand. "huh, well that's new, for the first time in centuries I finally find someone who doesn't want a wish. This has never happened before. But I can't go anywhere until you make a wish. So, I guess I'm stuck here. Can I ask what kind of wish you want that I can't grant?"

Hinata then explained her plight to Jenji, who listened very carefully. After she was done Jenji then said, "well that makes sense, you have everything you could want but not what you need to be happy. Hmm well this is a puzzlement."

"I'm so sorry that I woke you up for nothing." Hinata said bowing her head, but Jenji smiled, "ah, it's alright, truth is it's nice to be out of there. It gets old being trapped in there for 10,000 years or so, give or take a few millennia." Hinata looked confused by this comment.

"Wait, you are a prisoner?"

"yeah, it comes with the job, all the power in the universe and no freedom to use it. I wish I was free then I wouldn't have grant anyone's wishes but my own if I didn't want to. But that's never gonna happen." Hinata was still confused.

"what do you mean?" Jenji looked like a deflated balloon.

"well the only way for me to be free is for my master/mistress to wish me free, and with my ability to only grant 1 wish you can imagine how many times that has happened."

"well I can do it, after all I really can't use the wish to get what I want so at least you can have it for yourself." Hinata said with a smile.

Jenji looked absolutely shocked at the idea. Here was a mistress who didn't want anything but was willing to set him free.

"you would really do that for me?" Jenji said not quite believing his ears.

"yes, after all no one deserves to stay trapped forever you deserve to be free after all you have done for others." Hinata said with a sincere smile.

Jenji thought for a moment. Could her really trust this girl that he just met? The look in her eyes told him that she was being honest. So, then he decided to trust her and see if it would happen.

"ok then I guess you got a deal." Ok then, Jenji I wish for your freedom!" Hinata said with a smile.

"your wish is yours to keep." Jenji clapped his hands together twice and a bright flash of light shined throughout the room. After the light dimmed Jenji's silver cuffs turned gold.

"I… I'm free, I can't believe it I'm free. HA HA I'M FREE AT LAST! IT FEELS SO GO TO BE FREE AT LAST!" Jenji said with pure joy to finally be free to be his own master again.

"Thank you so much My friend, uh, what do I call you?" "Hinata…Hinata Hyuga" Hinata said happily.

"Thank you so much Hinata for freeing me. And to show my gratitude I'll help you win the heart of your love." Jenji said with a warm smile.

Hinata looked confused, "I thought you said you can't interfere with true love." Jenji smiled and said" True, but now that I'm free I have all my magic at my disposal, so I can help you work around that rule by getting him to see you and like the person you are. I can't do it directly, but I can do it indirectly."

"But are you sure it'll work?" Hinata asked still a little unsure about this.

"Hinata I don't think you quite realize what you go here so why don't you just ruminate while I illuminate the possibilities." Jenji said as he transformed her room into a musical theater stage and began to sing.

**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves**

**Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales**

**But Hinata you in luck 'cause up your sleeves**

**You got a brand of magic never fails**

**You got some power in your corner now**

**Some heavy ammunition in your camp**

**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**

**See all you gotta do is rub that lamp**

**And I'll say**

**Miss Hinata, mam**

**What will your pleasure be? **(Jenji conjures a French café)

**Let me take your order**

**Jot it down**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**Life is your restaurant**

**And I'm your maitre d'**

**C'mon whisper what it is you want**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**Yes mam, we pride ourselves on service**

**You're the boss**

**The queen, the shah **(conjures a feast)

**Say what you wish**

**It's yours, true dish**

**How about a little more Baklava?**

**Have some of column A**

**Try all of column B**

**I'm in the mood to help you dude**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

(que big dance number)

**Can your friends do this? **(Conjures dancing monkeys)

**Do your friends do that? **(Poofs everything upside down)

**Do your friends pull this out their little hat? **(conjures up a fancy hat and pulls a Chinese dragon out of it)

**Can your friends go poof? **(3 Naruto's appear and give flowers to a blushing Hinata)

**Well, looky here **

**Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip**

**And then make the sucker disappear? **(makes everything vanish)

**So dontcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed**

**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**

**You got me bona fide, certified**

**You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires**

**I got a powerful urge to help you out**

**So what-cha wish?**

**I really want to know**

**You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt**

**Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh**

**Miss Hinata, mam, have a wish or two or three**

**I'm on the job, you big nabob**

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

**You ain't never had a friend like me **(conjures a huge Vegas Style show)

**You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! **(Jenji snaps his fingers and everything disappears)

"So, what do you think Hinata?" Jenji said holding a flashing neon applause sign.

Hinata still wasn't sure if it would work but Jenji seemed sure that it would work, and she wanted to believe that Jenji could help so she decided to take a chance and hope that it would work.

"Ok Jenji, I trust you, but I have a question. How did you get imprisoned in that lamp in the first place?" Jenji looked a little pale for a moment as he remembered how he got trapped inside the lamp.

"let's just say never date a sorceress that has a nasty habit of cursing people and dump her."

"oh, that does sound unpleasant." Jenji laughed a little.

"tell me about it, I don't even know why I liked her in the first place. But that's ancient history been there done that. What matters right now is that I help you win that boys heart. So, here's the plan… and that's pretty much it. So, what do you think?"

Hinata thought for a moment and then smiled. "it sounds perfect Jenji."

"alright then tomorrow we'll make some magic." Jenji said enthusiastically.

Hinata then yawn a little bit then laid down while still smiling. Jenji tucked her in and then disappeared inside his lamp.

The next morning Hinata was out in town looking for Naruto. Jenji was right beside her but no one could see him because he was using his magic so that only Hinata could see him. They finally found him at Ichiraku's ramen. They then went over the plan again Jenji the transformed into a fortune teller and set up in an empty booth by the ramen stand. Once he was all set up Hinata left Jenji to go pick up some groceries to take back to the Hyuga compound for dinner that night. Finally, Naruto walked out of the ramen stand and by the booth that Jenji was in.

"you there in the orange jacket, how would you like for me to tell you your future?"

Naruto looked slightly confused. "who me?"

Jenji smiled. "yes you. I'm getting a powerful feeling that your future will be a grand one." Naruto thought about it and then smiled.

"ok, magic man let's see what you got." Jenji smiled again and beckoned him closer.

"very well then let's see what your destiny holds shall we." Jenji then uncovered a crystal ball and a deck of cards. "these are the best ways for me to tell your future first you must take 3 cards from my hand."

Naruto took 3 cards from Jenji then he gave them to him.

"good now we can begin. The cards, the cards will tell your past, your present and your future as well." Jenji then placed the cards on the table in a straight line.

"now let's see what we have here."

Jenji turned over the first card but it was blank until Jenji tapped it 3 times.

"this card will show me your past." Then Jenji looked at the card.

"ohhh, I see. You have had a very hard life, filled with hardships and great sorrow. But there has been some happiness in those dark times."

Naruto was completely amazed that this fortuneteller seemed to know his entire life story with out even knowing him.

Jenji turned over the second card and tapped it 3 times. "this card will show me your present." Again, Jenji looked at the card.

"Ohhh, well this is interesting. This card shows that you are at the crossroads of your destiny between achieving everything you desire and loosing everything you hold dear." Jenji said ominously.

"which is it?" Naruto said anxiously.

"well we have to look at the future to see." Jenji then turned over the final card and tapped it 3 times.

"now let's see what the future holds for you." Jenji looked at the card and smiled. "well this is interesting. The card appears to be split into 2 different prophecies. One states that you achieve your dream but there is no joy in it at all. it appears that your victory is hallow and meaningless because while you get what you wanted but you don't have what you need. there is no one to share the happiness of your accomplishments with, and as a result you lose all semblance of joy." Naruto looked fearful of this prophecy.

"so, I would become the Hokage, but I would be miserable and alone?" Jenji nodded and said, "it appears so."

Naruto became afraid of this prophecy coming true. "is there a way for me to change this without giving up on my dream?"

Jenji looked at the card again and said, "well the other one states that you achieve your dream but only after you find what you need to be happy without your dream coming true."

Naruto looked confused. "what I want what I need isn't it the same thing?" Jenji shook his head.

"no far from it I'm afraid. You need to figure out what you need before you can go after what you want."

"Well what does the card say I need?" Naruto asked growing anxious.

"all the card says is love." Jenji said with a straight face.

"oh, come on what kind of answer is that?" Naruto said frustrated.

Jenji looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "well I can always try the crystal ball to see if I can gain anymore answers from the spirits."

Naruto thought about it for a moment then he thought that the spirits of his parents could maybe help him figure out the answer to this riddle. He found out their names after a lot of digging in the old records and a little pestering of Lady Tsunade. Now that he knew their names maybe the fortuneteller could contact them in the spirit world.

"hey can that crystal ball contact my parents to see if they know the answer?" Naruto looked hopeful at this question.

"it should but only if they want to help you. Which they should. So, let's try it. So, what are their names?"

"Minato and Kushina" Naruto said hoping that it would work. Jenji then put the crystal ball in between them. Jenji waved his hands in front of the crystal ball and said, "spirits rise, and spirits fall tell me your secrets tell me all, I summon you forth Minato and Kushina, come forth to aid your son and answer his questions!" the crystal ball flashed 3 time and then started to glow from within.

"ah, we've made contact with them, good. Now ask the question. "Mom, Dad, please I need your help, what do I need to be happy before I can achieve my dream of becoming Hokage?" the crystal ball flashed again and showed an image to Jenji. "I see."

"what? What do you see?"

"I see a woman, with long silky navy-blue hair and opalescent eyes, wearing a purple coat and a small but beautiful shy smile, and a heart full of love. Her hand wants to reach out to yours, but her shyness prevents her from expressing her love for you. She silently watches over you and cheers you on and hopes for your dream to come true, all the while wanting nothing in return for her love."

Naruto looked confused and said, "so who is she?"

"how should I know I'm just a visitor here you should know someone that fits this description." Jenji lied as the balls light started to fade.

"I'm sorry my friend, but their time is up. I'm losing the connection to them, but they say trust your heart and you will know the answer when the time is right. They also say they love you very much."

Naruto started to tear up at this revelation and quickly replied "I love you too, mom and dad." Then the balls light faded entirely.

Naruto just sat there processing everything that just happened. Then he suddenly got up and bowed to Jenji, "thanks pops. I think I get it now I need to find that girl in order to be happy before I can be Hokage right?" Jenji smiled and said, "it appears so. So, I suggest you get going. And good luck."

Naruto smiled and said, "thanks how much do I owe you?" Jenji waved his hands and said, "this one is on me business has been kinda slow so no worries." "Really, thanks pops. I really appreciate it." Naruto then took off running towards the training grounds to see if his friends knew who this mysterious girl that he needed to find was.

When Naruto reached the training grounds he found Sakura and Sai talking about one of Sai's newest books on feelings. Sai was asking for advice on dating Ino and Sakura was trying to help him out, but he still had a very long way to go.

Naruto asked them about the girl the fortune teller had a vision of, they both knew the identity, but Sakura had promised Hinata not to say anything to Naruto about her feelings because Sakura wanted Hinata to confess to him on her own but Hinata never could do it. So, unfortunately now Naruto had a clue, but Sakura didn't want to tell Naruto the truth.

Sai on the other hand had no such issues with telling Naruto the truth but before he could tell him Sakura yanked by the ear and whispered to Sai not to tell Naruto about Hinata. So, Sai kept his mouth shut and Sakura lied saying that they had no idea who could fit that description. But Naruto asked Sai to draw a picture based on the description of the mysterious girl. When Sai was finished he created a very detailed sketch of none other than Hinata.

At first Naruto was confused by the picture. Why did this picture of the mystery girl look like Hinata? But then it hit him, Hinata matched the description of the mystery girl perfectly. If what the fortune teller said was true Hinata was in love with him, but she was too shy to say anything. He thought of all the fun times he had with her and realized he had been a blind idiot.

"Hey, Sakura, Sai I need to go ask Hinata something. I'll see ya later." Naruto took off running towards the Hyuga compound.

"it appears that Naruto finally got a clue." Sai said with his signature fake smile.

"Finally, it's about time that idiot got a clue." Sakura said looking annoyed that it took Naruto so long to realize Hinata like him.

When Naruto reached the Hyuga compound he saw Neji at the gate.

"hey Neji, is Hinata home? I wanted to ask her something important."

"Lady Hinata is in her room I'll show you the way, but this had better be important." Neji knocked on Hinata's door and announced Naruto. It took all of Hinata's willpower not to faint when she heard that Naruto had come to see her.

"Jenji's plan must have worked."

She went to the door and was about to open it when Jenji appeared in her room. She was about to panic at the thought of Naruto seeing Jenji, but he just winked at her then disappeared back into his lamp. So with Jenji properly hidden she opened the door to reveal a smiling Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, how are you doing?" Naruto said trying to break the ice.

"I'm doing well and you?" Hinata said in a shy quiet voice. She mentally scolded herself for being such a coward in front of Naruto.

"eh, same old same old." Naruto said trying to think of a way to ask Hinata out that wouldn't cause her to faint. He remembered the last time Hinata fainted and Neji was not happy with Naruto. Naruto now understood that Hinata's feelings for him was what cause her to faint, so he had to do this very carefully so as to not overload her again.

"so, hey, I wanted to ask you something but I'm not sure how to do it." Hinata looked down trying to hide her blush but she failed.

This is the first time Naruto actually notices that Hinata was blushing and not just red in the face from what he thought was Hinata being sick. Now that he knows that she's blushing because of him he couldn't help but think it was really cute.

"well I'm just worried that you might faint if I said it out loud so could I write it down?" Hinata wordlessly handed him some paper and a pencil from her desk while trying to not make eye contact so she wouldn't faint.

Naruto quickly scribbled his question onto it then handed it to her. On the paper in very messy writing was the words, **"Hinata will you go out on a date with me?"** Hinata read and reread the message over and over again trying make sure that this wasn't some kind of wonderful/cruel dream. Finally, she came to grips with the reality of the situation and promptly fainted.

"Hinata? Hinata?! Oh, come on not again!" Naruto tried to wake Hinata up, but she was completely out cold. Her face was a bright shade of red but she had a small smile. She had fainted from happiness.

So not wanting to be caught by Neji or any of the other Hyuga in this situation, he quickly scribbled another note for Hinata to read. He then placed her on the bed and covered her up with a blanket. Once he was sure she was comfortable he left and headed towards training ground 7 where Naruto first said that he like people like Hinata.

When Hinata woke up her first thought was it was only a dream but then she noticed that she was covered with her spare blanket that she only used in the winter. She could also smell the lingering scent of Naruto.

That's when she knew that it wasn't dream but Naruto wasn't anywhere to be found so Hinata assumed that Naruto took her fainting as a rejection. Hinata grew extremely sad that she had missed her chance with Naruto and was about to cry, but then she turned her head and saw a note on her night stand. She picked it up and read it.

On the note it said, **"Hinata, you fainted again so I put you on your bed and covered you up. I hope you are ok and my invitation for a date still stands. I'll be at training 7 until sunset so I hope to see you there." **

Hinata then looked at the sun it was getting close to sunset. She grabbed the lamp and rubbed it and then ran out of the house with Jenji in tow. She ran as fast as she could, but she wished she could go faster Jenji sensing her urge to go faster and the fact that she was getting out of breath decided to help her out by transporting to the training ground. Hinata stopped and Jenji transported them to the training ground.

Jenji had transported them behind a tree so it would look like Hinata had gotten there by herself. Jenji then turned himself invisible so Naruto wouldn't see him as he coached Hinata on what to say.

Naruto was busy attacking the training dummies, so he didn't see Hinata as she approached. The sheer power that his strike displayed were awe-inspiring to her as she couldn't help but admire the raw power that he unleashed while training.

"he must've gotten bored waiting for me and decided to train" Hinata thought to herself.

Naruto unleashed attack after attack. Each one hitting their mark with absolute precision. Hinata watches in awe. She saw the difference in his attack compared to all those years ago when he couldn't even hit the mark at all. this was definitely the result of those 3 years away. Hinata remembered that day well. She was sad for the first few days after he left but she decided to improve herself so that when Naruto came back, he would be impressed by just how much she had grown. Her training had been hard and unforgiving. It was bitter work but Hinata knew that the results were worth it. All that training had really helped Hinata come out of her shell, but she was still painfully shy around Naruto. Even with Jenji's help she wasn't so sure if she could do this. But she was so close to her dream she knew that if she turned this chance down, she might not get another one she had already fainted once and lost her first real shot she was determined not to lose this one too. So Hinata took a deep breath to steady her nerves and walked forward as Naruto was finishing his final strike.

After Naruto had finished his last attack, he wiped the sweat from his brow as he sense someone approaching. He could tell that this person didn't mean any harm to him, so he didn't automatically attack. When he turned to see who it was he was surprised and happy that it was Hinata, she walked until she stood a few feet away. She was still very nervous despite the fact that Naruto had been the one to ask her out. She began to fidget with her fingers trying to work up the courage to speak to him. Naruto decided to go first.

"Hey Hinata, are you ok?

Finally, Hinata spoke. "y…Yes, I'm fine."

Naruto smiled that big smile that always made Hinata go weak in the knees.

"that's good, I'm glad that you're ok. So, I guess you got my note."

"y…yes I did." Hinata said quietly. Naruto had to strain his ears to hear her. Hinata had always been a very quiet person. She very rarely ever raised her voice but when she did it was always important.

"that's good Hinata I'm glad you're here, so do you wanna go grab a bite?" Naruto said with a big grin.

Hinata turned red as a tomato when he said that. It was taking everything she had not to faint again. She was so close to her dream all she had to do was say one word and she would have the one she desired more than anything in the entire world.

"You've got this Hinata" Jenji whispered in Hinata's ear. At this statement Hinata gave a small smile.

"Y…yes" Hinata said quietly, but to Naruto it was loud and clear. After she had given her answer Jenji decided that his work there was done for the moment and decided to give the 2 of them some privacy. So he poofed back to his lamp and left them to their conversation.

"Alright then how about tomorrow evening at 5?" Naruto asked.

"y…Yes I would like that" Hinata said trying to work up more courage to talk to Naruto without her nervous habits getting in the way. But unbeknownst to her Naruto actually thought that her nervous habits made her look even cuter to him.

"that's great Hinata, so I'll pick you up from your house tomorrow at noon?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"y…Yes that will be perfect." Hinata said turning as red as a tomato.

"great! Mind if I walk you back home?" Hinata smiled and nodded. They then set off on their little walk back towards the Hyuga house. All the while Hinata looked like she was having the time of her life. With a smile and a blush.

Naruto saw this and couldn't believe that he never even noticed Hinata's feeling for him until now. He felt like such an idiot. Now that he was looking at Hinata in this whole new light he couldn't even remember why he was pining after Sakura in the first place.

Now that he thought about it, Sakura did look nice on the outside but had a very nasty temper on the inside. He had honestly lost count of how many times she had hit him. But Hinata had never once even argued with him. Even on the missions from the old days. All the times that Hinata had almost gotten hurt because she was following him when he took a more dangerous "shortcut" that often ended up with the both of them scratched up and bruised. Never once did Hinata complain when he pulled stupid stunts like that. Sakura would've punched him clear across the village if had pulled that while she was around.

Naruto now had to admit that he and Hinata never really disagreed on anything, but they also never really hung out either. But when Naruto was feeling particularly down like he was at the Chunin exams Hinata always seemed to know what to say to cheer him up. Naruto had to admit at first, he didn't really know what to think of Hinata but after she called him a proud failure, he had to admit that she was actually a great person to be around and that he liked people like her.

As they walked Naruto thought back to all the great times that he and Hinata shared. Seeing just how much they had grown together and how far Hinata was willing to go just to be close to him. This made Naruto realize something. Hinata was better for him than Sakura ever was. Hinata was everything he needed and more. He silently thanked the fortune teller and his parents for finally waking him up to this amazing woman that was walking right next to him.

Meanwhile Hinata was in absolute heaven. She finally had a date with Naruto, and they were walking together side by side. This is what Hinata wanted more than anything. She couldn't believe that this was real. But yet here she was walking beside the man she admired the most. She knew that she would be forever grateful to Jenji for helping her.

When they reached Hinata's front door they bid each other good night and went their separate ways. Naruto returned to his apartment and Hinata went straight to her room to plan for her date with Naruto.

"So… how'd it go after I left?" Jenji said with a smirk.

"it… it was everything I had hoped for and more I can't ever thank you enough Jenji, Thank you so much!" Hinata said with the biggest smile on her face as she hugged Jenji.

"aww, shucks it wasn't nothing special I just helped him see the truth, you were the one that said yes. That was all you." Jenji said with a warm smile.

"But we're not done yet we gotta make sure this goes perfectly" Jenji said.

"Right, but how do we do that?" Hinata asked wondering what Jenji had in mind.

"Don't worry leave everything to me" Jenji said with a grin.

The next morning passed by without much happening. Both Naruto and Hinata woke up and preformed their daily routines, but there was greater amount of happiness around them as they did. All their friends were slightly confused about why they were so happy and cheerful that morning. Kurenai, Shinzo, Kiba, and Shino were especially confused when Hinata was humming a happy tune during their training session. It was only after Shinzo read Hinata's mind did they understand why Hinata was in such a good mood. Naruto had asked Hinata out on a date. Kurenai had already suspected this but Kiba and Shino were completely clueless about it until Shinzo told them.

They were all very happy that Hinata was finally getting a chance to achieve her dream. They all knew about it for some time it wasn't really a secret to anyone who really knew Hinata that she has a massive crush on Naruto, and now that Naruto had asked her out it was obvious that she was practically on cloud 9.

But during the training session something unexpected happened. Hinata's strikes were more effective than they had ever been. Normally they were still very effective but now they seemed to be super charged. Shinzo quickly surmised that it was because of Hinata's emotions. She was feeling more confident in herself so that was allowing her to tap into her hidden potential. In other words, Naruto asking her out made her so happy that it allowed her to unleash her true power that she had unconsciously been holding back.

Shinzo had theorized that because of Hinata's sweet and gentle nature combined with the harshness of the Hyuga clan resulted in her unconsciously holding herself back. He had noticed that when Naruto was in danger or was cheering her on, she seemed to be more powerful. Shinzo realized that Naruto was the key to Hinata's true strength. Now that Naruto had asked her out, she was going to be much more effective in combat.

Meanwhile, Sakura was outright demanding to know what Naruto was planning to do on their date. But Naruto refused to tell her, saying that for me and Hinata alone to know about. In truth, Naruto didn't really have a plan and he was really racking his brain to come up with something. He thought about asking Sakura, but he realized that she might get mad at him and wind up punching him clear across the village. He definitely didn't want that, especially when it could injure him enough to miss his date with Hinata. He knew that Hinata was looking forward to this and if he missed it, it would break her heart. He liked Hinata too much to do that to her. So he had to figure out something and fast.

When he returned to his apartment, he saw something sticking out from his door. It was a flyer for a new Ramen restaurant. "Jenji's House of Ramen" is what it said, it was their grand opening and for today only it was all you can eat for half off. This was perfect. He loved ramen and had sometimes seen Hinata getting take out from Ichiraku's, so this would be perfect for their first date. So, it was decided Naruto was taking Hinata to Jenji's House of Ramen. Then went inside to get ready to go pick Hinata up.

Meanwhile Hinata had returned home to get a shower and get ready for Naruto to arrive. But there was one problem, she had nothing to wear on her date. All of her clothes were for either missions or for formal parties that the Hyuga Clan sometimes either hosted or attended. She had nothing to wear on a first date. She was about to have a panic attack when Jenji spoke up.

"Fear not oh mistress of mine, I think I can help whip up something special for your first date." Jenji said enthusiastically.

"Really? Thanks, Jenji that would be really helpful!" Hinata said with a big smile.

Using is magic Jenji change into a tailor outfit and conjured up a all kinds of thing. Hinata knew that this wasn't necessary and that Jenji was just having a little fun so she decided to let this play out and see where it would take her.

As he was taking her measurements he spoke in a fancy accent, "hmm, now let's see, we need something that is nice but not to formal, bold but modest, it should make you stand out but not be flashy, something that makes him want you but not in a perverted kind of way, something that shows you off but in a innocent way. Something that screams you."

The result was a simple purple dress that went down a little past the knees and a heart neck line and no sleeves and small sparkles all over it, with shoes to match that had purple heart shaped amethyst gemstones (and super comfortable too). In short it was perfect for Hinata, simple but elegant.

"oh, I love it, it's fabulous darling" Jenji said in his fancy accent and he summoned a full-length mirror.

Hinata couldn't believe it. The dress was perfect for her. It was modest enough that she didn't feel embarrassed to be wearing it but yet it was bold enough to give her a real confidence boost. In short, she couldn't believe that this was her.

"it's… It's perfect, it's amazing that this is me." Hinata said still not quite believing that this was her reflection.

"oh, but it is darling, but we are not done yet, we still need an accessory and to do your make up." Jenji said while still maintaining his persona and accent.

"I have something that would be perfect for that." Hinata said as she walked over to her nightstand and pulled out a small gilded box. She opened it and pulled out a small heart shaped locket.

"This was my mother's, she gave it to me just before Hanabi was born. It all I really have left of her. She told me that she wore it on her first date with my father. I think that it would be a good idea to keep the tradition alive."

She put the locket around her neck and then turned to face Jenji. "well then I'd say that it's perfect for you", Jenji said in his normal voice and a proud smile.

"Now come darling we still have to do you make up. Your date will be here in… oh my, 5 minutes. So, we need to hurry." Jenji said slipping back into his persona.

Hinata sat down and let Jenji do his thing. Hinata was curious as to how Jenji knew so much about these things. Jenji could tell that she was curious about his knowledge on fashion and make up. He explained that it went back to the sorceress that imprisoned him. She had insisted on learning everything about fashion and make up so she would be the best-looking woman in the land. She even went as far as to look into the future so she would always be on the cutting edge of fashion. So, as he was dating her, he picked up a few tricks.

To Hinata this made sense, but she failed to understand why he had dated such a selfish and self-absorbed person in the first place. He explained that he thought that she was actually a nice person but as he got to know her, he discovered the ugly truth. After that he wanted to leave but she cursed him to spend eternity in that lamp as Jinn, that is until Hinata broke the curse by wishing for his freedom.

"and their you go, all finished darling" Jenji said with a smile. As he conjured up a hand mirror for her to see his handywork.

She had a mild layer of eye purple shadow that really made her eyes pop. She also had ruby lipstick that made her look incredible. When she saw her face, she couldn't believe that this was her. It wasn't too much. It was perfect for her.

"I… I don't know what to say." Hinata said still in shock.

"How about thank you?" Jenji said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Jenji it's all so amazing, I can't ever thank you enough!" Hinata said joyfully.

"Hey, you freed me from my curse. This is the least I can do." Jenji said as Hinata hugged him. "Now go out there and knock his socks off." Hinata laughed as Jenji gave a big thumbs up.

About that time Naruto arrived and rang the doorbell. Neji was the one to answer the door. He had been made aware of Naruto and Hinata's date and wanted to talk to Naruto first before they left. Neji led him into the waiting parlor and after a few awkward moments of silence Neji spoke up flashing his Byakugan and getting straight to the point.

"If you hurt Lady Hinata, or make her sad in any way, I will kill you" and with that Neji stood up and bowed to Naruto and left the room with a very terrified Naruto still sitting in his chair.

Neji went to fetch Hinata while Hanabi went to give the same speech to Naruto. When Neji returned with Hinata, Naruto looked like he wanted to run out of the house screaming. Whatever Hanabi had said had him looking as white as a ghost. **(A/N: I'm going to leave Hanabi's "hurt her and I'll kill you" speech up to you my dear reader. Just imagine the most gruesome way to kill a person. That's basically what she said to him, any way back to the story)**

When Hinata walked into the room Naruto looked at her and his jaw dropped. Hinata looked like an angel. He mentally kicked himself for not noticing her sooner.

The two set off towards their destination with Neji and Hanabi silently following them. The tow fell into conversation about recent missions. both of their squads had been doing really well. Naruto was really interested in her fight that she had been in on a recent mission. She had knocked the guy out cold. Naruto was showering her with praise on her recent victory. This in turn made Hinata blush while smiling shyly. Naruto had in turn told her of all the places that he went to during the 3 years he was away (minus the dirtier places that Pervy Sage liked to visit.)

Once they reached the restaurant Hinata realized that this was definitely Jenji's handywork. She was going to really have to thank him for this later. The waiter (who was Jenji in disguise.) seated them in a nice quiet candle lit corner of the restaurant and brought them their first course straight away.

They chatted some more between bites. Naruto even told a few funny stories that made Hinata laugh. Meanwhile Neji and Hanabi were still spying on them but now they were joined by Sakura and the rest of the gang.

The 2 of them were having a really good time. they even got into an impromptu Ramen eating contest. Which Hinata won, to Naruto's amazement. At the end Naruto and Hinata were laughing. Naruto was gracious in defeat. And even called her his ramen queen (this would become her new nick name that only he could call her by. Later she would refer to him as her orange Hokage). By the end of their date they were they were walking to Hinata's house while holding hands. When they reached her front door, they were about to say goodnight but first they decided to call out their spies that had been watching them all night.

"all right guys we know your back there come on out" Naruto shouted.

"Uh oh, busted!" Hanabi and Sakura panicked. While Neji simply stood up and calmly walked inside. While Hanabi snuck in to the house through the back door and Sakura and the others practically ran all the way home.

"Unbelievable. They've been following us all night." Naruto said shaking his head at this fact.

"They're not the only ones". Hinata said looking at the ground.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Naruto said looing confused.

"Jenji, I know your there, you can come out now." Hinata said looking guiltily at the ground. Just then Jenji appeared before them.

"So, I guess you're letting the cat out of the bag now, huh?" Jenji said looking at Hinata.

Naruto looked absolutely confused. "uh, Hinata, who the hell is this guy?"

"His name is Jenji, and he's been helping me to get your attention." Hinata said staring at the ground wish it would open and swallow her up. Naruto still looked confused. So Jenji decided to fill him in.

"I'm a Jinn, I was imprisoned in a lamp. She found my lamp and awakened me. I agreed to grant her one wish that was within my power. But the wish she wanted was beyond my abilities to grant. But she was gracious enough to grant my wish instead. She gave me my freedom. So, I decided that I would help her. She wanted to be your girlfriend. So, I agreed to help. Even if I couldn't make you love her, I could still help you see her as someone worthy of your love. So, I posed as the fortuneteller, I gave you a glimpse of a possible future with Hinata. I encouraged her when she met with you at the training grounds. I helped her with her cloths and make up for today, and I even created the ramen house just to give you 2 a perfect first date. I did all of this to repay Hinata for freeing me."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was stunned speechless at the fact that Hinata had selflessly freed this Jinn, and he was willing to go this far just to help her go out with him.

"Hinata, I honestly don't know what to say? I never knew how you felt. But now that I do know, I want to try making this work. So, guess what I'm trying to say is Hinata do you want to be my girlfriend?

Hinata didn't know what to say. She thought Naruto would be mad at her for doing all this but instead he asked her to be his girlfriend. She almost thought that this was a dream. But she realized that it wasn't a dream, no this was real, and it was really happening, she just had to say the word and all of the fun that she had this evening would be a regular thing.

"Yes, Naruto, I would love to be your girlfriend!" Hinata said with the biggest smile on her face and tears of joy in her eyes. The new happy couple shared their first kiss under the moonlight. It was sweet and passionate, just like them.

"Well I guess my work here is done". Jenji said as he summoned his lamp.

"Huh? What do you mean Jenji?" Hinata asked looking confused.

"Well, your wish has been granted, so there's no real reason for me to stick around here anymore." Jenji said with a small smile.

"But what will you do now? Where will you go?" Hinata said looking sad at the fact that her friend and the one responsible for her wish coming true was leaving.

"I'll go where ever the wind takes me, I want to get out and explore the world. I want to see it all and enjoy life. But don't be sad, who knows I might be back again someday. It's not goodbye forever just until we meet again." Jenji said giving Hinata a hug.

When they let go Jenji looked at Naruto, "take care of her. Your lucky to have such a selfless woman by your side."

"Yeah, I know" Naruto said while looking right at Hinata.

"Well I can't do anymore damage around this Shushi stand so I AM OUT OF HERE, catch you 2 crazy love birds on the flip side!" and with that Jenji flew away to see the world and live his new life of freedom.

"Hey, are you gonna be ok?" Naruto asked placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm just going to miss him. But I know I'll see him again someday." Hinata said staring off into the distance.

They stayed like that for a while, and then Hinata went inside after saying goodnight to Naruto. But as she was ready to drift off to sleep, she felt something on her pillow. It was another lamp and a note. She opened the note and read it.

"**Dear Hinata,**

** I know that you are probably feeling pretty sad about me going away, but don't worry I'll be back someday. In the meantime, if you ever need me just use this lamp to summon me. I'll see you around. **

**Sincerely, your friend Jenji**"

Hinata smiled at this. She knew she would see him again one day. She fell asleep with a smile on her face completely content with her life, she had the man of her dreams and her good friend was now enjoying his new life of freedom. Her life was now better than it had ever been.

Many years later…

It was a nice day in Konoha. Life was now back to normal after the recent events of Momoshiki's attack during the Chūnin Exam. The rebuilding of the stadium was on schedule. The injured have all been treated and have been discharged from the hospital. Missions had fully resumed. And the Uzumaki house was abuzz with activity. Hinata was fully recovered from her injuries from the event and was back to maintaining the house along with Himawari who was as happy as can be that her mother, father and brother were all alive and well. But today was not going to be an ordinary day, because the Uzumaki house was about to have an old friend come by for a visit. It all started with the doorbell…

DING DONG

"I'll get it!" Said Himawari with a big smile as she ran to the door.

"Hello?" she said as she opened the door to find a strange purple man with no legs floating in front of the door way.

"uh, pardon me miss but I'm looking for Hinata Hyuga." Said the strange purple man.

"oh, that's my mommy, hang I'll go get her." Himawari said with a cheerful smile.

She ran to the kitchen and when she returned Hinata was with her.

"Huh? Jenji is that you?" Hinata said not quite believe what she was seeing.

"Hinata, wow! Look at you! It's been so long!" Jenji said pulling her into a big hug.

"Yes, it has been a long time, how have you been?" Hinata said returning the hug.

"oh, I've been great. I just finished exploring the Land of Water which was the last place that I haven't been, so I decided to pop by here and see how things were going. This place is way bigger than the last time I was here. It took me a while to figure out where everything was. What happened here anyway?"

Hinata explained what had happened in the village while he was away. She gave him the short version of the Pain incident as well as the war and more recent events like the Toneri incident and her wedding to Naruto.

"And that's basically it after all that Naruto and I finally got married and then we had Boruto, our son, and Himawari, who you've already met. Oh my, where are my manners, please come in you must be exhausted after your journey."

"Thanks, but you do know that I can fly. Plus, I'm magic I really don't get tired." Jenji said with his usual smile.

"So, are you really a real Jinn?" Himawari said while staring at him with big wonder filled eyes.

"Why yes, I am, I got magic of all kinds you name it I do it with the exception of the rules there's nothing I can't do." Jenji said as he brought Himawari's favorite stuffed bear to life, much to her enjoyment.

While Himawari played her now animated bear Jenji and Hinata sat in the living room while Jenji told her all about his travels.

"so after I visited the Hidden Mist village I realized that I had been everywhere I could think of and couldn't think of a place to go visit next, but then I thought, "wait I haven't been to the Hidden Leaf in a while" so I hopped on ship that was bound for the Land of Fire and made my way here. But I never would've imagined that the place was completely destroyed and rebuilt in the time I've been gone. Huh, go figure. But I had one heck of time finding the Hyuga compound, and when I did find it the nice old man (Hinata's father) that answered the gate informed me that you no longer lived there and was kind enough to give me your new address after I said that I was an old friend of yours so that's how I came to end up on your doorstep." Jenji said finishing his story.

"It sounds like you had a wonderful time" Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I missed you, it wasn't as much fun traveling around all by myself. But I'm really happy that you've had such a wonderful life since I last saw you" Jenji said with a big smile.

"Well I'm glad that your back, so how long will you be staying?" Hinata asked.

"Well actually I'm not sure about that." Jenji said looking thoughtful.

"Hey why don't you stay here with us for a while!" Himawari said hoping that Jenji would stick around.

Jenji thought about it for a moment. He was so used to being bounced from one place to another that he wasn't sure what staying in one place would be like. But Himawari looked so happy and Hinata was more than kind enough to offer to put his lamp on a shelf so that he would have his own space to live in. He just couldn't say no.

"Well, alright I guess I could give it a shot." Jenji said smiling while shaking his head.

"YAY!" Himawari shouted with joy at the news that Jenji was going to be staying with them.

"She sure does get excited easily doesn't she?" Jenji said as Himawari was celebrating with her bear.

"Yes, yes she does, just like her father." Hinata said shaking her head at Himawari's antics as Jenji let out a hearty laugh.

At the mention of her father Himawari stopped and looked kinda sad. Hinata knew that Himawari was missing her father and wished she could spend more time with him. She was so proud that her father was the Hokage, but she missed him and knew that he was missing them as well. Jenji sensing something was up decided to ask about it.

"Hey Himawari, why so glum chum?" Jenji asked while shrinking down so he could meet her gaze. There were small hints of tears in her eyes.

"Daddy is always so busy, that he doesn't have time for us anymore. He spends all day and night at his office and when he does come home, he's completely exhausted. I know that, daddy is working hard to make the village a great place to live but he doesn't seem as happy as he used to." Himawari said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes and Jenji gave her the warmest hug he could muster.

"Hey, chin up. It'll all work out eventually. You just have to have a little faith." Jenji said trying to cheer up Himawari while wiping her eyes with a conjured-up handkerchief.

That's when Himawari got an idea. Jenji said that he could do anything as long as it didn't go against the rules of the Jinn. Hinata had told her those rules when she told her the bedtime story of the Jinn. She was certain that if she asked Jenji to help her father with his work, he could have more time for himself and his family.

"Hey… Um… Jenji?" Himawari asked looking really shy.

"What's up kiddo?" Jenji said looking at Himawari's display and finding it adorable.

"Um, could I ask you for a wish?" Himawari asked looking hopeful. Hinata suspected where this was going but she wanted Himawari to say it.

"Sure thing, but keep in mind there are rules that I have to follow, I may be a free Jinn, but I still have to follow the rules." Jenji warned.

"I know but I was hoping that you could help my daddy so he could have more time for us and be happy again." Himawari said giving her best puppy dog eyes. Hinata couldn't help but smile. Himawari was always so selfless and wishing for others. "We really were blessed with an angel when Himawari was born", Hinata thought as she smiled

"Well… I think I can manage that." Jenji said with warm smile as Himawari tackled him into the biggest hug she could muster.

After Himawari let go of Jenji he floated up and said, "now is that an official wish, say the magic words."

"Jenji I wish for you to help my daddy with his work so he can have more time for himself and his family!" Himawari cheered.

"Your wish is yours to keep." Jenji said with a smile.

And quick as a flash he disappeared. When Himawari questioned what happened Hinata explained that Jenji probably went to Naruto's office to fulfill her wish.

Meanwhile at Naruto's office a nearly exhausted Naruto is working on yet another important piece of important legislation. This was for a trade route that would be built between the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Cloud. This was supposed to be done a few weeks ago but with the Momoshiki incident Naruto's paperwork had wound up getting piled all the way to the ceiling, again. When Jenji appeared, Naruto was so exhausted that he didn't even realize someone else was in the room with him.

"Tough day at the office?" Jenji asked scaring Naruto.

"AH!" Naruto screamed as the tower of papers started to fall. They would've fallen all over the floor if Jenji hadn't used his magic to stop them.

"Whew, that could've been a nasty accident." Jenji said wiping the imaginary sweat from his brow.

"Um, thanks? But who the hell are you? And how did you get into my office?" Naruto said clearly not amused that his papers had almost fallen.

"Oh, come now Naruto. I realize that we didn't get to talk all that much when I was last here, but surly you would recognize the guy that gave you your fortune and helped set you up with your wife." Jenji said with a sly grin.

"Wait a minute, Jenji?!" Naruto said completely shocked.

"The one and only at your service." Jenji said with a smirk.

"Well it's great to see you again so what brings you by?" Naruto said as he returned back to his stack of papers.

"Business, I'm afraid. You see your little angel asked me for a wish so I'm here to grant it." Jenji said as Naruto looked up.

"Wait, what?" Naruto said clearly confused.

"Your, daughter Himawari asked me to grant her a wish, so that's why I'm here, to grant her wish." Jenji clarified.

"Ok, what did she wish for?" Naruto asked wondering where Jenji was going with this.

"Himawari wished for something to help you with your work so you can have more time for you and your family." Jenji stated with a smile.

"Himawari wished for that?" Naruto asked not quite believing that his sweet little girl would ask for something so selfless "She really is just like her mom" Naruto though as his eyes teared up a bit.

"Yep, so now that that's out of the way shall we get started?" Jenji said rolling up his imaginary sleeves.

"Yeah, sure, what do I need to do?" Naruto asked wanting to help out with Himawari's wish. (he's still feeling guilty about sending a Shadow Clone to her birthday party.)

"Well I'll need a Shadow Clone." Jenji said, and Naruto summoned one, but it was completely asleep. "Heh, sorry I've been working so hard that even my shadow clones are completely worn out"

"No worries, I can still work with this" Jenji then chanted a few words in a language that Naruto couldn't quite understand and there was a flash of light. After that the shadow clone looked slightly different. It was completely awake but also it had a shine to it, like polish metal.

"Tah Da, behold your Magic Clone Jutsu!" Jenji said while pulling a fancy (Las Vegas Style) neon sign out of nowhere.

"Magic Clone Jutsu?" Naruto said clearly confused as he noticed a crystal pendent appear around his neck.

"Exactly! It's like your Shadow Clone Jutsu but with a few added benefits." Jenji said as he transformed into a game show announcer. "Such as you can only make one of these. But they have an inexhaustible energy supply so they can keep doing things indefinitely without growing tired or requiring food or water. When it disperses it returns to the crystal necklace and feeds you all the information that it gathered just like a regular shadow clone."

"Wow that's amazing! so it can take care of all this paperwork and I'll know everything that's been done?" Naruto asked trying to clarify the situation.

"That's right he can be taught!" Jenji said transforming into a college graduate.

The clone immediately set to work on dealing with the mountain of papers. Naruto was amazed. The clone jumped right in as he once did on the first day he became Hokage. As he stared at the clone in amazement Shikamaru knocked on the door, and Jenji disappeared. When Shikamaru entered the room he found Naruto and a more shiny version of a shadow clone. Shikamaru looked pretty confused about the whole situation. Naruto quickly informed Shikamaru that this was a newer version of the Shadow Clone Jutsu that will help out with the paper work so Naruto can get some rest. Shikamaru was impressed that he was able to come up with this while simultaneously working on his paper work. After leaving some instructions in case of an emergency Naruto set off for home.

Meanwhile Jenji appeared in the living room of the Uzumaki house startling Hinata. After a brief apology, Jenji explained what he had done to Hinata. After he was done explaining Himawari rushed down stairs to ask Jenji if her wish was granted.

"Jenji, Jenji, is it done?" Himawari asked as she bounced up and down.

"Yes, your wish has been granted, he should be arriving home soon, but I have to warn you he's completely wiped out from all that work. When I poofed over there he didn't even realize I was there until I said something. Those papers were piled all the way to the ceiling. No wonder you asked for my help at the rate he was going he still wouldn't be done with that stack in 5 years even if he had an entire army of clones to help him out with it all. Hinata looked worried about how bad a state Naruto was in. she decided to go out and help him get back home safely.

"Jenji can you watch Himawari for a few minutes while I go make sure Naruto gets home safely?" Hinata said as she got ready to leave.

"Sure thing Hinata, I'll keep an eye on her" Jenji said with a mock salute and a dramatic tone of voice. Hinata shook her head and smiled at Jenji's antics while Himawari burst out laughing as she found Jenji's antics to be hilarious. As Hinata was leaving Jenji was doing more comedy bits to make Himawari laugh.

Hinata walked for a bit an got half way to the Hokage's office when she found Naruto practically dragging himself towards home.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted as he ran towards him.

"Huh? Hinata?" Naruto said as he was about to fall over only to be caught by Hinata.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard Naruto" Hinata proceeded to lightly scold Naruto for being so reckless.

"Your right Hinata, and I'm sorry for everything that I put you through. I'm honestly not sure why you continue to stick by me through all this." Naruto said giving a weak tired smile. It was clear that he hadn't slept well in the past few days.

"I stick by you because I love you Naruto. I love you so much it hurts me to see you like this. So please, for me, don't push yourself to this point, because when you do, I feel so helpless and frustrated that I can't do anything to help you." Hinata said with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

In one swift motion Naruto pulled Hinata into the biggest hug he could muster. Hinata quietly sobbed on his shoulder. As Naruto put what little energy he had left into comforting Hinata.

"Hinata, you are never helpless, you always catch me when I fall. You've stood by me through thick and thin and have never waivered in your commitment to help me when I need it the most. For that I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I owe you a debt I will never be able to repay. But starting now I will do my absolute best to be a better husband to you and a better father to our children. This I promise you, and you remember what my Ninja way is, right?" Naruto said looking Hinata straight in her opalescent eyes as they both smiled and said, "I never go back on my word because that's my Nindo, My Ninja Way." At this they shared a short but sweet kiss.

When they parted, they both turned and started walking toward their home. Naruto was still exhausted so Hinata offered to let him lean on her. They walked like that in a comfortable silence. Both just happy that the other was present. When they reached their home Hinata helped Naruto upstairs and tucked him into their shared bed. Afterwards Hinata heard something happening in Himawari's room and opened the door to find Jenji and Himawari having a tea party. Jenji was dressed in a fancy looking outfit but was shrunk down to Himawari's size so he could fit into one of her chairs. The dishes had all been enchanted much like how Jenji did to Himawari's bear. The whole thing looked very silly but also very cute. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Oh… hey Hinata, um, I can explain this" Jenji said looking slightly embarrassed.

"No need, please carry on, just make sure to keep the noise down Naruto is sleeping in the other room." Hinata said still smiling at the scene before her.

"Ok, hey mommy do you wanna join us?" Himawari asked with a big smile. Hinata thought about it for a minute then smiled and said, "Sure, I'd love to". This made Himawari very happy and she was about to shout with joy but then remembered that her father was resting in the other room, so she simply smiled grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her towards the table. The tea party lasted for a little while but then Hinata had to leave to get dinner started. Himawari wanted to help and Jenji went with them down stairs. After a while Boruto came home.

"I'm Home!" Boruto said as he took off his shoes.

"Welcome home!" came Hinata's and Himawari's reply as Boruto walked into the dinning room.

"Hey what's for dinner?" Boruto asked as he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen.

"Something very special to celebrate an old friend dropping by and Naruto coming home early." Hinata said with a big smile.

"Huh? Dad came home early? Wait what old friend?" Boruto asked clearly confused.

"That would be me" Jenji said as he floated up from the chair that he was sitting in.

"Ah! What the hell are you?" Boruto said clearly freaked out by Jenji's powers.

"I am the Great Jinn Jenji at your service." Jenji said with a bow as an applause came from nowhere.

"Huh?" Boruto was still very confused by this strange person.

"Boruto this is Jenji he's an old friend of mine and your father from before the war. You remember the story I told you and Himawari about how your father and I got together, this is him"

"Oh, so this is Jenji huh. Is it true you can to magic?" Boruto asked still not quite believing that this strange purple man was the guy that got his parents together.

"Well why don't you ask Himawari's bear if I can do magic?" Jenji said with a sly smile as Himawari's bear got up from its place at the table and waved at Boruto them walked over to Himawari and gave her a hug. Leaving a shocked Boruto standing there with his jaw on the floor.

"Does that answer your question kid?" Jenji said with a smirk.

"Ok, that's so cool, so what other kinds of things can you do?" Boruto said clearly amazed that Jenji was the real deal.

"Well considering your mom probably gave you the run down on the rules of the Jinn. Anything just short of that." Jenji said with a small smile.

"Big Brother, guess what I got to make a wish!" Himawari said excitedly.

"Really, what did you wish for?"

"She asked for me to have some help around the office so I would be able to be around more often." Naruto said walking in wearing a sleepy smile.

"Huh? So, you're gonna be around more often?" Boruto asked not quite believing that this was true.

"Yep, all thanks to this little angle" Naruto said as he picked Himawari up and gave her a big hug. "Oh, and Jenji of course!" Naruto sweat dropped when Jenji gave him the side eye.

"oh well, I guess it can't be helped if you get to be around the hose a little more often." Boruto said turning his back towards the other but secretly he was cheering on the inside.

"Hey Hinata, need a hand with that?" Naruto asked and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, but I got it, but can you help Himawari set the table?" Hinata said turning a bit red. This made Naruto laugh a little. "Even after all this time I still turn her into a blushing mess" Naruto thought.

Throughout Dinner there was much laughter and joy in the Uzumaki house. Later when the kids had all gone to bed and Jenji had disappeared into his lamp, Naruto was discussing with Hinata a potential idea so he could work and get things done while still making time for himself and his family as they were getting ready for bed.

"So I was thinking that I would go in during the day at about 8 and do as much as I can and then about 5 in the evening I could let the magic clone take over during the night hours so I can be home in time for dinner as well as help out with a few things if you need me to. So, what do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea. So, do you think that you can possibly train with Boruto like you used to?" Hinata said looking so happy that Naruto was going to be around more.

"I don't see why not. I've missed those good times." Naruto said with a smile.

The rest of the details could wait. For now, Naruto wanted to enjoy this time with Hinata. They both laid together in bed just enjoying each other's company and falling asleep in each other's arms.

Over the next few weeks Naruto's plan was put into action. He would go in do as much as possible and attempt to deal with the evil mountain of paper work. At night the magic clone took over and tackled it with equal passion. The evenings were now spent helping around the house, playing with Himawari and training with Boruto instead of trying and failing to deal with mountain of papers and being cooped up in his office until the wee hours in the morning.

While Boruto never would admit it, he was really happy to have this time with his father. Himawari and Hinata on the other hand were ecstatic about the change. Yes, life was food for the Uzumaki family and later on the mountain of papers finally had been conquered. Later Naruto would suggest going on a family vacation but that is a story for another day. But one thing is for certain life was full of wonders and their most favorite wonder just happened to be a purple skinned Jinn named Jenji.


End file.
